The proposed work seeks to evaluate the nutritional status of Peruvian women. Salivary and mammary secretions will be evaluated to determine the effects of malnutrition upon immunoglobulin and lysozyme concentration. Oral ingestion of formalin killed lyophilized S. mutans OMZ176 will be carried out in order to determine whether an antibody response can be detected in saliva or mammary secretions and whether such a response is affected by malnutrition.